This is the candidate's first faculty position as Assistant Professor at the University of Texas-Houston. He learned basic research techniques as an NRSA Fellow, as part of a NIGMS training grant in trauma and burn research at the University of Texas Medical Branch. This resulted in the publication of manuscripts on microvascular permeability associated with lung injury and the use of extracorporeal life support (ECLS) techniques in trauma and burns. In his first year on faculty, he has developed both independent and collaborative projects at the Center for Lymphatic and Microvascular Studies at the University of Texas-Houston. He is co-director of the ECLS program and director of the Pediatric Trauma program at the University of Texas-Houston. The proposed project is a natural extension of the candidate's previous research experience and is directly related to his clinical expertise in the areas of trauma and ECLS. This proposed relationship between clinical scientist and bioengineers will allow the greatest potential for productive translational research. The focus of this project is the correlation of the degree of organ dysfunction and alterations in microvascular permeability with the degree of PMN/endothelial activation and interactions. Preliminary work has included the development of a canine model of increased microvascular permeability with ECLS. The University of Texas Health Science Center, Texas Medical Center and Rice University provide a unique scientific environment for young investigators. The candidate's sponsors are especially suited for the success of this project. Dr. Allen's expertise in microvascular barrier injury during cardiopulmonary bypass is central to the project. Dr. McIntire's expertise in PMN/endothelial/blood flow interactions will provide an important addition to the candidate's training.